dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Boden KR
The first wave of Bodens were introduced in Chapter 3. They are Allies of the same grade as the Quinque Draco and Septem Archangelus and also undergo the same Deify Process. This page shows the values and current state of the korean version of the Bodens. Please visit the allies' respective GL page if you are interested in that. Release Order: *1st wave: Storm Bear, Arrow Trigger, Hellhawk, Bliss Foxy & Manalandy (released on 2/2) *2nd wave: Magritte, Shadow Howl, Polar Tracy & Drunken Falcon (released on 3/28) (click names to jump) Skill format is as follows: *1-3: Active Skills *4-5: Passive Skills *6: Normal attack effect *Green indicates recently buffed skills. (drastic change) indicates a whole revamp of the skill. *Orange indicates recently nerfed skills. (request a skill comparison in the comments) Storm Bear Normal Attack: Has a chance to provoke the enemy. The Slashing Sword: Fenrir (Active 1) Inflicts 866% damage to all enemies and reduces Attack Speed by 91% for 8 sec. 13.0 sec Flame Shield: Surtr (Active 2) Summons a shield of flame that protects party members for 19 seconds and will stun the first attacker. 33.1 sec Berserker's Promise (Active 3) Taunts all enemies for 16 sec. During this duration, Storm Bear's HP will not drop below 1. At the end of the spell, he will recover 90% of his HP. 32.0 sec Blessing of Aesir (Passive 1) If received damage exceeds 10% of maximum HP, it will be reduced by 50% and the other 50% damage will be reflected to the attacker. Curse of Vanir (Passive 2) Reduces enemies' DEF Penetration by 50%. Note: His true translated name is Storm Bear but for the sake of familiarity, Kahlen will also be noted due to its popularity. Kahlen is a translated name popularized by a DB blogger. Manalandy Normal Attack: Increases ATK and ATK SPD of one ally. Mystic Fountain (Active 1) Restores a party member's HP equal to 860% of ATK and an additional 39% per second for 20 seconds. 12.5 sec Flock Hunting (Active 2) Restores entire party's HP by 1260% of ATK and inflicts 155% damage to all enemies. 7.3 sec Heavy Rain (Active 3) Casts a debuff on all enemies for 10 seconds that prevents them from receiving buffs and inflicts 200% of ATK per second. 15.3 sec Conceal the Living (Passive 1) Vanishes Allies for 6 seconds when they drop below 50% HP. 7.8 sec Guardian Spirits (Passive 2) Casts a Paladin shield of 900% for herself when HP drops below 70% HP. 18.2 sec Notes: Manalandy is also able to vanish herself. Bliss Foxy Normal Attack: Allies perfom a Critical Hit after her normal attacks. Absolute Zero (Active 1) Inflicts 220% per second for 10 sec to all enemies and doubles their skill cooldowns. 17.3 sec Swirl of Confusion (Active 2) Controls one enemy for 12 sec and turns him against his own Allies. (immune to dispel) 18.5 sec Deceptive Fox-Fire (Active 3) Transforms Enemies into Foxes with a 80% chance. Foxes will have their defense reduced by 80% for 13 sec. 34.7 sec Flirty Fox (Passive 1) When she is hit with a debuff, she will remove it from herself and cast it on an enemy / Steals a buff from the attacker for herself. (unsure) Fox Sense (Passive 2) Increases Accuracy by 50. Arrow Trigger Normal Attack: Attacks have a 100% hit chance and increases her DEF Penetration. Piercing Iron Bow (Active 1) Inflicts 1944% damage and disables HP recovery for one target for 9 sec. (immune to dispel) [CD 12.3 sec Roaring Heavy Bow (Active 2) Inflicts 928% damage to all enemies and briefly knocks them into the air. 18.5 sec Hunting Instinct (Active 3) Increases self's ATK by 124% for 28 seconds. 37.8 sec Tyr's Teeth (Passive 1) Her attacks will deal additional damage equal to 20% of the target's maximum HP. Aura of Valor (Passive 2) Increases her party's Critical Damage by 42%. Hell Hawk Normal Attack: Has a chance to steal an enemy's buff. Piercing Punishment (Active 1) Inflicts 1651% and silences a single target for 17 sec. 9.9 sec Amplifying Destruction (Active 2) Inflicts 1146% damage to one target and 2192% to another one thereafter. 22.3 sec Unseal (Active 3) Increases own ATK Speed by 135%, halves skill cooldown, and detects vanished enemies for 19 seconds. 40.9 sec Hidden Truth (Passive 1) When Hell Hawk's HP drops below 60%, he vanishes for 20 seconds and lifesteals 33% of damage dealt. 17.3 sec Soul Awakening (Passive 2) Upon an enemy's death, all skill cooldowns are reset for Hell Hawk. 8 sec Drunken Falcon Normal Attack: Increases the enemy's cooldown. Bible's Judgement (Active 1) Seals/Binds an enemy inside his book where it loses 10% HP every 2 sec for 10 sec. Seal cannot be released and will only be applied to targets with more than 1 hp. 32.8 sec God's Anger (Active 2) Inflicts 695% to all enemies and casts a debuff that prevents revival of targets who die within 9 sec. 15.6 sec The Way of Light (Active 3) Casts invulnerability on entire party for 8 sec. 24 sec Alcoholism (Passive 1) When hit, received damage will be reduced by 20% for 15 seconds. This effect can stack up to 3 times. 3 sec Let's Drink! (Passive 2) Increases normal attack damage by 100% for all party members. Note: His binding/sealing skill (active 1) will not target invoked units. Shadow Howl Normal Attack: Reduces the recovery amount received of target (on every attack & confirmed to stack). Liberation of Oppressed Souls (Active 1) Inflicts 1184% damage and removes all buffs on target. For every buff removed, an additional 416% damage will be dealt. 15.6 sec The Cost of Truth (Active 2) Inflicts 768% to a single target and for 5 seconds, they will receive the same damage that is inflicted on entire party. 20.8 sec The Absolute Value (Active 3) Casts a debuff that causes instant death on an enemy after 5 sec (immune to dispel and does not miss). 32.8 sec Overruled (Passive 1) Lowers evasion of enemies by 20%. Reject (Passive 2) Reduces damage taken by 25% for Shadow Howl and increases debuff-duration reduction value (immunity?) by 100. Notes: Upon the start of a battle he will summon a wolf companion with his first normal attack strike. Magritte Normal Attack: Steals a buff from an enemy and has a chance to summon a minion doll. Exploding Flame Doll (Active 1) Inflicts 700% damage to all enemies and an additional 70% per second for 12 seconds. 27.7 sec Lumpy Giant Doll (Active 2) For 12 seconds, increases ATK by 102% and Attack Speed by 71% for her summon. 13 sec Crawling Chaos Doll (Active 3) Throws Chucky at enemies and stuns them (60% chance) for 8 seconds. Also invokes a random Deity (Draco, Angel or Boden) Ally for 12 seconds. (Cannot invoke the Incanter class type) 18 sec Damage Dispersion (Passive 1) If a summoned ally is present, Magritte's received damage is reduced by 80%. Splendid Ending (Passive 2) If a summoned ally is undefeated by the end of its duration, 966% damage will be inflicted on all enemies. If the summon dies before its duration ends, there will be no explosion. Note: Invoked Ally's main attribute will be the same as Magritte's INT. Polar Tracy Normal Attack: Inflicts continuous damage with each attack. Tracking Shot (Active 1) Inflicts 1623% and applies a debuff that marks the target as Prey for 12 sec. Her attack will increase by 81% and she will focus this target with her bear. 18.9 sec Flare (Active 2) Inflicts 1623% to an enemy and applies a low visibility debuff that lowers accuracy by 100% for 8 sec.14.2 sec Special Shot (Active 3) Inflicts 1623% to an enemy. If the target has a Paladin Shield, it will be removed and additional 982% splash damage will be inflicted on all other enemies. 24.6 sec Snowstorm Bear Guardian (Passive 1) Reduces incoming AOE damage by 30% for all party members. Summon Ursa (Passive 2) Summons Assault Captain Ursa. Ursa can detect hidden enemies, stun with a skill and also increases ATK speed for Polar Tracy. If any enemy is resurrected, damage against them will increase. Note: Her normal attacks dont seem to stack, but renew the duration of the DOT. It's based on a percentage of her total ATK, the percentage is unknown. Category:Tab page